fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-6369
SCP-6369 is a formless metaphysical entity that has power over the SCP multiverse narratives and the other worlds (indirectly those verses that encompass the SCP multiverse such as SCP-8295). SCP-6369 cannot be contained at all, as it exists beyond the primary narrative of the SCP Foundation, that is, beyond primary cosmology. SCP-6369 can interact with the primary narrative, so much so that some Foundation staff and other beings call it "Dae-Ahmen" or "The Hidden One." SCP-6369 looks at the SCP multiverse as a fictional verse like any other and all of its superior narratives and beings that inhabit it as well. SCP-6369 is actually a creation of an Internet user referred to as Sam, which was made for the same purpose as SCP-3812. In the end, Sam(referred by the SCP Foundation as a entity) was surpassed by his own creation, which turned him into some fictional character. Not only Sam, but the whole universe where he lived was transformed into a fictional narrative by SCP-6369, and so other narrative bender (metaphysical entities) such as SCP-3812 and SCP-2747 surpassed Sam's narrative. Now Sam, the author of SCP-6369 himself, is seen by the anomaly as fiction, not only for SCP-6369, but also for SCP-3812, SCP-2747, SCP-8364, SCP-9167, SCP-8100-4 (for obvious reasons) and SCP-7709. SCP-6369 exists in the over-narrative with SCP-7709, but can interact with any lower narrative. Appearence As stated earlier, SCP-6369 does not have a physical form, it is like a presence. Although he does not have a physical form, he can appear in avatars, as during Event 6369-SH37 or C5-1 (Hidden One Ap. I/Dae-Ahmen Apotheosis Event/ Event BK Class "Dimensional Calamity Scenario"/"Dae-Ahmen Scenario")'' in Addendum 6369-02, he appeared in a humanoid being composed of several blue colored lights and a red illuminated head similar to black hole. It is shown that some avatars can even manipulate the plot of the primary narrative, appearing as an elderish god. Personality SCP-6369 has somewhat different behavior. Usually it is passive with some beings and has no single purpose. SCP-6369 acts freely in some narratives. Although it is above the primary narrative, SCP-6369 has some interest in it, manifesting itself several times. SCP-6369 usually practices acts considered threatening for no apparent reason, such as destroying buildings and neutralizing anomalies. SCP-6369 has a certain hatred for its author Sam, who tried to destroy Dae-Ahmen (SCP-6369) in various ways but failed. SCP-6369 manipulates Sam's narrative as a form of revenge. Power and Stats 'Warning !: An error occurred when I put the links in Power and Stats, and because of this the data is not accessible as links. Maybe I'll fix it in the future if I can. If you can, add the links to the Power and Stats data. Even more, new information may be added in the future about SCP-6369.' '''Tier: High 1-A' Name: SCP-6369, The Hidden One, Dae-Ahmen, He Who Watches Us, The Hidden God, Agnaab-Shvur, Hgarr Agn(Pronounce "Agaragyn"), Cýth, Ămańattá, Ilrushimjürh, The Watcher, Eétglr(remains The "Summarizer". Pronounce "Aetaglur"), Daphedon, Syi'rit, Zhthuma(or Ziťŭmä), Nir'thni Sehimishnuf(remais The One Who Decides), Wtra-Baadr (remains The Indestinate), Meinimut, Riggääd, Ŏprï, Htavak(Pronounce "Atavak"). Origin: 'SCP Foundation (Yelken Version) '''Gender: '''Depends on the avatar, although officially does not have a genre '''Age: '''Beyond the concept of "time" '''Classification: '''Keter/Aenigma-class anomaly (possibly Apollyon-class), Elderish Entity, Metaphysician entity (Narrative bender) '''Powers and Abilities: 'Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Large Size(It depends of the avatar, although officially it's Type 11), Plot Manipulation(Total authority over the primary narrative and narratives that were surpassed by SCP-6369), Probability Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Non-Corporeal, Fate Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Existence Erasure, Regeneration(True-Godly), Dimensionless Existence(Type 3), Dimensional Travel, Telekinesis, Explosion Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Astral Projection, Astral Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Precognition, Omnipresence, Invisibility, Nonexistent Physiology,Adaptation, Telepathy, Gravity Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Shapeshifting(may manifest in different forms, even without officially physical form), Power Nullification(Withdrew the powers of SCP-239 after she tried to destroy SCP-6369 but then returned it.), Creation, Summoning, Corruption, Chaos Manipulation(Caused a Class-XK Apocalyptic Scenario with a nuclear war through the SCP-1514 system and then reverted to normal), Weather Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation(It has been shown to have cognitohazard effects on a group of Maruanic worshipers.), Sealing(sealed SCP-7870, a living dimension that devours other dimensions and realities, in a different narrative), Law Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation and Existence Erasure. Resistance to Reality Warping(Immune to SCP-239 powers), Adaptation(As incredible as it sounds, it killed SCP-682, but revived it for no apparent reason.), Plot Manipulation(An SCP Foundation site administrator could not change or delete the document of SCP-6369 and Sam could not manipulate or rewrite it), Existence Erasure(Immune to SCP-3309), Madness Manipulation(Easily neutralized SCP-7664 and immune to SCP-5598-A and SCP-2439-D), Time Manipulation(Immune to SCP-5362-1) and Information Manipulation(Immune to SCP-8448, SCP-9167 and his author Sam). 'Attack Potency: Outerverse level+ '(Can destroy anything from narratives that has already surpassed) '''Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal+ Durability: Outerverse level+ '''(Survived all attempts to be destroyed by Sam) '''Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: '''Omniscient (Although normally acts and behaves with lower intelligence) '''Weakness: '''None notable '''Key: SCP-6369 Feats *Fought SCP-3812, but in the end both gave up. *Obliterated SCP-682 but brought it back to normal *Inserted a portion of SCP-610 into SCP-002, causing a containment breach. *Imprisoned SCP-8448 inside SCP-8295 and then destroyed them. *Transported SCP-7870 to a SCP Foundation multiverse from a different narrative. *Neutralized SCP-9167 *Deleted a user account from the SCP Foundation website, later revealed to its author Sam. *Neutralized SCP-7664 *Started nuclear war activating SCP-1514 system but it brought everything back to normal afterwards. *Appeared a Maruanic cult in 1955 at Ireland, manifesting as a being of a gaseous mass within the temple, causing worshipers to believe that it was a personification of Maruak. It then destroyed a nearby village of █████████ for no apparent reason, killing all the 2,998 inhabitants. *Appeared in the form of a woman near the Kremlin in Moscow, Russia in 2008, shooting a beam of light at the building for no apparent reason, killing 9 people and injuring 35. *Destroyed the entire SCP multiverse and restored everything later for no apparent reason. *Fought against SCP-8448 and easily won. *Appeared in the form of a reptilian creature during a nuclear test at the Marshall Islands Bikini Atoll in 1952. Interestingly, many current teens believed it was "Godzilla." *Appeared in a League of Legends gameplay in the form of a monster and banned a player. Showing that the League of Legends narrative has already been surpassed by SCP-6369 and the universe where the player lives too. *Broke into an anime novel universe and destroyed all the characters, showing that the anime's verse was surpassed by SCP-6369 and the anime's creators as well. *Made a 40-meter tsunami hit Indonesia, Thailand, Philippines, Papua New-Guinea and East Timor in 1976, killing 3,631,900 people and leaving more than 984,530 missing. Quotes(jff) Gallery scp63691.jpg|SCP-6369 manifesting as SCP-5988 after a SCP-5988 containment breach at Site-███ nexto ██████████, UK. scp63692.jpg|SCP-6369 manifesting as a light humanoid in the skies of █████ scp63693.jpg|SCP-6369 manifesting as lights in Southern California scp63694.jpeg|SCP-6369 manifesting as a blue light being in New York Trivia *SCP-6369 was inspired by SCP-3812 *Sam is fictional Category:Reality Warpers Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Information Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Category:Creation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Concept Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Probability Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Sound Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Omnipresent Category:Acausality Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Physics Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Space-Time Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:SCP Foundation - Yelken